


Sacrificial Lamb

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your typical virgin sacrifice, except, Sam's the lamb that needs to be deflowered to keep himself alive and John's the only one able to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sam is 14

********  
  
  
Dean groaned when he felt the tight pull of muscles straining in his arms, pulling him from the haze of darkness that settled over him. The chill of a light evening breeze caused his skin to pebble through his shirt and jacket and he shivered before opening his eyes blearily, focusing on his surrounding and trying to remember where he was and why. He was on a wooden platform in the middle of a town square, it seemed, tied by the wrists with rope that threatened to pull his arms out of the sockets. He eased himself up on his tiptoes before curling his fingers around the rope, alleviating some of the pressure off his wrist and arms. He could tell he was in that position for a while, he could barely feel his arms and blood like needles sang across his nerve endings.  
  


Looking around, Dean realized he was alone, quite literally, in the big open space of the town square. Where everybody was, he had no idea. There was another raised platform in the middle of a clearing across the road, a dirt road, except this one was an altar. There was a huge wooden table, like a makeshift bed covered with a white sheet and a table with  single golden dagger resting inconspicuously on the top. It was a sacrificial altar, he could tell.

****

Last he remembered he, dad and Sam had stopped at a diner in a small town in Iowa for a late evening dinner after driving for hours, heading to Nebraska. When the memory rushed back to him, he frantically looked around for his father and Sam, he had no idea where either of them were or if they were ok. He started to panic.

 ** ******  
“Sam, Dad!”  
  
“He’s awake.”  
  
The strange voice from behind him startled Dean and he tried to twist to see who was there...or what. All he saw was two pairs of men’s boots and darkness. “Who are you! Where the hell’s my brother?”  
  
“This one is tainted, he won’t do.”  
  


The other voice spoke, even if Dean couldn’t tell which voice belonged to which boot, but the more he knew about his situation, the more he’d be able to find a solution. “Tainted, what the hell do you mean by that?”

****

“The younger one then?” the other voice asked and Dean froze. Strange men taking an interest in his brother was never a good thing. Nobody should ever think to mess with his little brother. He pulled hard at his rope in a desperate attempt to get free to find Sam. Where the hell was dad anyway?

****

“What the hell are you guys talking about? Why the hell are we even here?”

****

One of the voice chuckled, “We need your brother, boy. Now keep still and let us beat the shit out’ta you.”

****

Dean was tense, expecting the hit but it still took him by surprise, a thick wooden baton in his side and he almost coughed up blood from the force of the thing on his organs.

****

...

****

“Dad?” Sam had been trying for the past half an hour to wake his father, who was passed out in the cell they both shared. He had woken up himself some minutes ago and he could feel himself panicking from the entire situation. What had they done with his brother? Where was Dean, was he alright?

****

“Dad, wake up!” Sam shoved at his father, shivering as the evening breeze blew through the wooden structure they were trapped in.For some reason, what he knew should have been easily breakable was as hard as steel. He figured there was some kind of magic involved.

****

Sam sighed in relief when his father started to stir.

****

“Sam...?” John asked groggily and Sam answered. “Where’s Dean?”

****

Sam could feel himself panicking at the question. “I don’t know.”

****

John pressed a hand to his pounding head before rubbing at his eyes, trying to will some of the pain away.

****

“Dad, what is this place, what’s happening?”

****

John blinked some of the fuzziness away -drugs- and looked at Sam’s concerned face before taking in his surroundings. They seemed to be in a quaint little village with palm trees and lush vegetation and quaint upscale houses-all too pretty and in too good of a condition to be normal. it was too out of place for the type of landscape native to Iowa with endless hump-back ridges, sand dunes and evidence of land corrosion. And it was empty. If they were still in Iowa he had his suspicions, but wasn’t entirely sure yet. He tried to shift. “I’m trying to figure it out Sam, right now I need to know your brother is alright.”

****

Sam nodded.

****

“This is wood, have you tried breaking it?”

****

“Yes Sir, I think it’s infused with magic.”

****

John nodded. “Do we have any of our weapons on us, supplies?”

****

“We were stripped clean, I checked,” Sam answered.

****

John cursed under his breath. He turned and tried for himself to see if he couldn’t put a dent in their wooden prison. It was futile and his legs and foot hurt after the umpteenth kick and push/pull/hit. He turned back to Sam. “Alright, for now, let’s see if we can’t find a way to contact Dean.”

****

“He wasn’t here when I woke up,” Sam said.

****

John nodded. “He’s got to be...”

****

Just then, both John and Sam stood frozen as three figures approached in the dimming light provided by the setting sun. The middle one, Dean, was limp and was being held under the armpits and carried by two other men shrouded in complete darkness. The only part of them visible was their boots and the hands touching Dean. Fucking weird. But what was even more eery was when they just shoved Dean forward and he collapsed through the wooden structure, except nothing could tumble out. It wasn’t a wooden structure at all, it was pure magic.

****

The kind of magic only a god could provide.

****

“Dean!” Sam shouted before rushing to his brother’s side, touching him and taking in the damage, rambling in that way he did when he was afraid. Afraid for his brother.

****

John’s eyes narrowed as he started to put the pieces of this puzzle together. The men walked away and he looked down at Dean when a pained groan left his lips. Dean’s right eye was swollen shut, his lips were busted and his face swollen like a balloon; black and blue and red from blood. He was favoring his right arm and his breathing was shallow, tight. He walked over and knelt beside Sam, cataloguing Dean’s injuries.

****

“God...Dean...” Sam’s breath hitched as he cupped his brother’s bruised face in his hand, assessing the extent of the outward damage on his brother’s body. Trembling fingers touched Dean’s ribs lightly and he swallowed thickly when Dean moaned in pain. He turned to his father. “He has at least one broken rib, lacerations and he’s suffering from a concussion.”

****

John watched as Sam took off his button up shirt before slipping back on his jacket over his undershirt. Sam tied it as tightly as possible around Dean’s ribs without causing too much pain before settling his brother flat on the concrete floor. He took off one of his own shirts to create a makeshift pillow for Dean’s head on the hard floor. “Breathe Dean, slow and easy...”

****

Dean swallowed thickly, closed his eyes and shuddered before opening them again when John asked, “Son, did they say anything?”

****

“I’m tainted, Sam’s not,” Dean managed to rasp out weakly and John cursed under his breath, Dean’s words confirming his suspicions.

****

Sam looked questioningly to his father. “What is it, Dad? What does that even mean?”

****

John sighed, no use keeping this from either of his sons. He wanted to go for subtle, but subtle wasn’t his thing so he just spit it out. “Sam is to be a virginal sacrifice to a pagan god and if he doesn’t have sex by midnight nothing will be able to save him.”

****

Sam was dumb struck, and so was Dean if the look in his semi-good eye was anything to go by.

****

“W...what?” Sam asked, breath speeding up at the implication of his father’s words.

****

“No hot babe around for ‘m,” Dean managed and Sam looked down at his wracked with pain brother before staring back at his father.

****

“Dad, what do you mean I have to have sex by midnight to....?” Sam trailed off. “I’m just fourteen, I’ve never been interested in sex before...”

****

John nodded. “I know.”

****

“But even if I will, then who...?”

****

And at the realization Sam’s eyes widened, he pulled in to himself and wrapped his hands around his legs after scooting back and looking between Dean and his father. Dean was incapacitated and his dad was the only person who could... who would...

****

“S...Sam?”

****

Dean’s voice was so broken, small and it made Sam’s chest ache. John on the other hand knew this had to be done and he would never hesitate to do anything to save Mary’s baby boy, the one she gave her life to protect.

****

“Sam!” John barked, breaking his youngest out of his murky thoughts. He ignored the flinch from Dean at the tone of his voice before saying. “Pull yourself together. We do this or you die. Dean, don’t look if you can’t stomach it. Sam get over here.”

****

John didn’t want to come off as cold and heartless, but his sons were so young, just boys and he needed them mentally prepared for this. He needed them both to accept that this needed to be done. None of them were dieing on his watch, not if there was <i>any</i> way he could help it.

****

Sam couldn’t buy it, didn’t want to swallow that pill and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, calming himself and distancing himself from the thought. God, his father wanted to...He would have had less of a problem with it -it would still be a huge problem though- if it was Dean, he knew, but Dean was incapacitated and the only other option was his father. His much larger, <i>much larger,</i> father.

****

“Dad...I...”

****

“Sam.” John tried for subtle again, knowing that getting Sam in the right head space for this was crucial. Dean would never have allowed this, would have done it himself if he could but he couldn’t and he pointedly ignored his oldest, not wanting to face the accusation and self-recrimination he knew would be sharp in those eyes. When it was over he would deal with the fall-out. For now, saving Sam’s life was first priority.

****

Tentatively Sam stuck a foot out, stood, then crossed in a daze until he was before his father, looking down at the man sitting there and staring up at him. His father’s face was a mask of neutrality and somehow it made him able to distance himself even further from the situation. This wasn’t anything personal and to be honest he didn’t want to die at such a young age. Dean would follow right behind him. Dean would blame himself like he always did whenever anything went wrong. His breathing sped up as slowly, mechanically he shucked off his jeans pants and underwear in one motion, using one hand to cover his genitals while the other shoved the fabric down. The faster they got this over with, the better.

****

John could feel the fear radiating off Sam like a living, breathing thing shrouding him. Sam was just fourteen and like he mentioned, wasn’t even interested in sex yet. Sam took his books way too serious to be contemplating fornication and not even jabs and leers from Dean could get him to change his mind. He’d seen it first hand. Besides, he would be scared shitless too if his first time ever turned out to be with his own father, the father who left him behind one day and never returned. He couldn’t blame Sam for wanting to keep his modesty for as long as possible. Pretty soon even that will be taken from him. “Sit, Sam.”

****

Sam didn’t even realize he was just standing there, here but at the same time not. He did as he was told, grateful when his father made no move to expose himself until he was fully lowered, straddling the man, legs open and ass exposed. He still had both hands cupping his genital and he shuddered when his father brought a hand up behind his back while the other cupped the back of his head before coaxing it to rest on his right shoulder, facing away. The familiar scent of <i>dad</i> hit him and he released a shuddering breath when one of his dad’s hand came to rest on the small of his back while the other still held him across the shoulders.

****

“Shhh Sam, don’t want to hurt you,” John whispered in his ear and Sam felt his father’s suddenly cold finger probing at his anus. He whimpered at the feel and buried his face in his father’s neck, body going rigid.

****

“Don’t tense, Sam. Try to relax,” John cajoled, trying his best to get Sam to open up, to make this as painless as possible.

****

“I can’t, dad. Just stick it in and take it out, I won’t be a virgin anymore, right?”

****

John deflated. “No, Sam. According to the lore, we must both ejaculate to completely deflower you so Anu, Celtic goddess of prosperity, who is whom I think is the pagan god protecting this town, will reject your sacrifice before it even begins. What you suggested won’t work well enough. She might still use you under that circumstance. Pagan gods aren’t as picky as they used to be...”

****

John shifted Sam so he could free himself, choosing to ignore Sam’s squeak of surprise/fear when it settled between his ass. He kept thinking of Mary in her most sexiest moments to get it up and cause precum to flow from the tip, which he used as lubrication before he slowly inched a finger into Sam’s tight, hot passage. He could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably when he had to forcefully keep a whimpering, back pedalling Sam in place by tightening his grip across his back, not allowing him to shift too far away no matter how much he tried. He started with one finger, worked himself up to two when he felt Sam was ready and then three. He felt like shit for noticing how tight and hot Sam felt, remembering that it had been practically years since he’d done anything even remotely sexual.

****

At the feel of it, the head at the tip of his hole after those fingers, the true reality finally sunk in and Sam wasn’t as confident as he was before. He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t. “Dad, stop, Please.”

****

His father wouldn’t let him go. “Dad, no.”

****

“Sam.” John’s voice was stern and no matter how hard Sam fought to get out of his grip, he held on. While they were distracted, he shoved a little, getting the head inside and listening to the gasp as Sam felt it, took it and stiffened impossibly tighter.

****

“Sam, relax, please, you’ll hurt yourself.”

****

Sam’s breathing was erratic and he was gasping, clawing at his father’s back, crying silently.

****

John really felt for his youngest, but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, channelling Mary and a time when their coupling was all that mattered in the world, spreading her out and making her cry out his name in wanton ecstasy. Remembering how Mary loved getting her clit licked while he pinched her nipples or fingered her. Her taste, her scent, the sound of her voice, the arch of her back, the soft, supple skin of her entire body...

****

It was like he could feel her riding him, him fucking into her until she screamed out her orgasm.

****

“Dad...” Sam moaned in pain, until he felt his father’s cock brush something inside him, something that leveled out the pain until he realized he was slowly getting hard too. He didn’t want to feel different-aroused, but it was mixing with the pain and ever so slowly, he started relaxing himself a little more into the fucking he was getting. He could take it a little better. He was still a lot uncomfortable, but it was teetering out into something else he didn’t want to acknowledge.

****

“Imagine it’s your crush, somebody you’d love to sleep with, Sam. Hurry and get this over with, we need to come soon,” John grunted in his ear and Sam didn’t know who to think of. Sex, sexy...Dean and his conquests. Dean telling him how he sucks clits, tits, fucks pussy and ass, imagining a girl telling Dean to stop while he fucks her too hard and too fast. Rough. He realizes belatedly that it’s his brother that’s sexy, it’s Dean’s image in his head when his father starts to pump him roughly and he swell out in his palm with a groan of pleasure on his lips. Eyes closed with Dean fucking behind the lids.

****

He’s breathing erratically now and he can feel it, feels himself on the cusp of nirvana while his father’s cock swells inside him, getting impossibly wide until his father stiffened, fingers bruising his flesh and then he went slack, hot cum coating his inside, his father’s breath harsh against his neck. He wasn’t far behind and Sam shot ribbons of cum between them, coating his father’s fingers in the sticky substance. He sobbed out his relief that this was <i>finally</i> over. He couldn’t move, his ass and leg muscles hurt and he just sat there, breathing harshly and trying to get his head on straight again. Holding his father tightly as he sobbed silently into his shoulder.

****

John looked over at Dean, sees him passed out and was half way to panic when he realized his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He eased Sam to the side gently, making sure to avoid any evidence of what he did to his son by not looking at him and turning away so his cum covered genitals and stomach was away from Sam’s view. He ripped his undershirt in two uneven parts, gave Sam the larger piece for cleanup before wiping himself down. Sam hissed, grunted and he still doesn’t look, not until Sam indicated he’s finished with his pants pulled back up and zipped closed. He has to help him to his feet.

****

“It’s over now, right?”

****

John nodded, pretending he doesn’t see the small tremors wracking Sam’s body. “You should be safe now.” Then he walked over to the edge of the cage and frowned. “If only we could...son of a bitch.”

****

Sam had limped over to his brother, realizing that Dean had passed out with tears in his eyes. He looked up at his father for the first time since they’d started. “What is it?”

****

John shoved his hand through the cage, stepped out and then stepped back in. “Guess with no virgin there’s no need for a cage anymore.”

****

“Let’s get Dean out of here.”

****

Sam and his dad helped carry Dean silently to the edge of the village, where miraculously, the impala sat as if waiting for them.

****

Sam was surprised when his father tossed him the keys and stood back after they settled Dean in the back and he grabbed his duffel. “Dad?”

****

“Take Dean to a motel and look after him. I’ll tie up a few loose ends here before meeting you  after day-break.”

****

“But Dad...”

****

“Go!” John order before jogging back the way he came, weapons bag in hand. Sam was torn between doing what his father said and staying behind. What if he needed his help? What if he couldn’t do this job alone? What if...? There was a huge explosion in the direction his father went, then the sound of unknown men screaming and Sam gingerly sat in the driver’s side of the car before taking off, deciding to make Dean his utmost priority at the moment.

****

His father would be alright, Dean would be fine and him...? Let’s just say he had a ton load of crap to work through before he would ever call himself marginally ok.

****  
  
  



End file.
